parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Warrior Detective part 6: The Unusual Footprints/Here's Max
Taran/Basil: This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns. (turns to Anne-Marie) Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important. *Anne-Marie/Olivia: It's just as I said. And then my grandfather was gone. *Arthur/Dawson: What do you make of it? *Taran/Basil: (begins to pace as Anne-Marie follows him) Hmm. Frollo's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is...what would he want with a wizard? *Anne-Marie/Olivia: Aaaaaaah! *Taran/Basil: Quickly, Arthur! We've not a moment to lose! *Arthur/Dawson: Uh, uh I'm right behind you, Taran. *Arthur/Dawson: No sign of the blackguard anywhere. *Taran/Basil: Not quite, Arthur. He left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's grandfather - Frollo's peg-leged lackey. *Arthur/Dawson: Uh...Taran? *Taran/Basil: Ah-ha! Excellent work, old man. Ha, ha, ha! *Ariel/Mrs. Judson: Now... there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear. *Arthur/Dawson: (to Anne Marie) The scoundrel's quite gone. *Taran/Basil: (throwing off his bathrobe) Ha-ha! But not for long, Miss Anne. *Anne-Marie/Olivia: (exasperated) Marie! *Taran/Basil: Whatever. Now, we simply pursue our coin-headed friend until he leads us to the girl's grandfather. *Anne-Marie/Olivia: (excited) Then you'll get my grandpa back? *Taran/Basil: Yes! (He pushes Anne Marie down and pulls his legs free from her grasp.) And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. Now, hurry along, Arthur. We must be off to...Max's. *Arthur/Dawson: (confused) Max's? *Taran/Basil: Oh, you must meet him. He's just the chap for this. *Arthur/Dawson: You-you want me to come? *Taran/Basil: Ha! I should think a stouthearted army boy like you would leap at the chance for adventure. *Arthur/Dawson: Well, heh, heh. I am rather curious. *Anne-Marie/Olivia: Wait for me! I'm coming too! *Taran/Basil: What? Certainly not! This is no business for children ages 2 to 8. (He sets the violin back on the chair.) *Anne-Marie/Olivia: Are we going to take a cab? *Taran/Basil: Oh...my dear, I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous. *Taran/Basil: (bitterly) Why you... Look at... *Taran/Basil (growling) Young lady, you are most definitely not accompanying us. (stamping his foot on the floor) And that is final! *Taran/Basil: And not a word out of you. Is that clear? *Sherlock Holmes: I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to introspect. *Dr. John H. Watson: But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull. *Holmes: Come along. *Taran/Basil: Max? Max! *Anne-Marie/Olivia: Who is Max? *Arthur/Dawson: Well my dear, Max is... well, he's uh, uh... *Arthur/Dawson: I say Ash, who is this Max chap? *Taran/Basil: Ahh! Here he is now! *Taran/Basil: Arthur meet Max...Max, Arthur. *Brock/Dawson: Charmed, I'm sure. *Taran/Basil: Now, Max! Max, stop that! Max, cease! Desist! Ha! *Taran/Basil: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, buddy. Max has the most splendid sense of smell of any Pokémon I've trained. But he can be deucedly frisky. *Anne-Marie/Olivia: Hello, Max! *Anne-Marie/Olivia: Silly doggy! Would you like a crumpet? *Taran/Basil: Here now, Max? Max! To the matter at hand. I want you to- *Taran/Basil: Good, now Max! Max...I want you to find...this fiend! (Max grrs and growls along Max to drill the dog into searching for the bad guy.) *Taran/Basil: Yes, you know his type. A villain. A scoundrel! Low brow. Three round hair. Glasses. *Taran/Basil: Oh, he's a three round haired crook with glasses. *Taran/Basil: Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent? *Taran/Basil: Good boy, good boy! *Taran/Basil: Miss Marina! *Anne-Marie/Olivia and Brock/Dawson: (angrily) Marie! *Taran/Basil: Whatever. Your grandfather is as good as found. (He hooks on Max's leash.) Max... Sic 'em! *Taran/Basil: Ah-ha! Yoicks! Tally ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha! *Max/Toby: Bark! (he breaks into a run) *Taran/Basil: The thrill of the hunt, eh, Arthur? *Arthur/Dawson: Q-q-quite! *Taran/Basil: Oh-hoo-hoo. Our peg-leged quarry can't be far now. Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes